


Sleep Well, Love

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Persef is visiting Aiidas, he sees Aiidas is in need of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during the Isolation)

***

The room was quiet, save for the quiet flicker of pages from the book Persef was reading. His eyes flicked down slowly over the black ink, closing slightly as he stifled yawns in the sleeves of his jacket, unwilling to give in to sleep so easily. At least, not yet. He glanced up at Aiidas, sitting across the room curled up in a deep burgundy armchair, staring fixedly at his own reading material. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that Persef knew for a fact he had been staring at the same page for over ten minutes. He fought off another yawn, and wondered when was the last time Aiidas had gotten any sleep.

It was rare that he had caught the seadweller asleep, or napping; in as long as they had known each other Persef could count the number of times he had seen Aiidas asleep on one hand. The dark grey under his eyes matched his own, although he knew his were from daymares and stress. Aiidas'...he wasn't sure about. Sometimes he thought it was because he was kept awake by sheer highblood stubbornness. In darker moments the thoughts were more along the lines of him being too cowardly to face his own daymares. Those thoughts didn't stay too long; it was disgraceful to think something that bad about the troll who pretty much kept him alive and safe.

Persef returned to his book, worrying at his lip. It wasn't any of his business, anyway. Yes, he cared very much about Aiidas' health and everything, but it would probably be really rude to point something like that out. Aiidas could more than take care of himself, as he had proven many, many times over.

The silence afterward was disturbed by the other eventually putting his book down over the armrest, getting up to head over to where a nearby bookshelf covered a wall. Persef kept a watchful eye through his curtain of hair in spite of his decision to not shove his horns into the business of others, although that resolution quickly faded when Aiidas suddenly banged into the side of a nearby desk, jolting up as if he had been caught in the depths of a sleepwalk. The tealblood lowered his book, fingers rubbing worried circles over the edges of the hard cover as the other grumbled lowly under his breath and tossed heavy eyed glares at the offending piece of furniture. It was pretty late, technically speaking; if you looked to the far mouth of the cave you could see the bright pinprick of light from the burning sun. Even the big barkbeast lusus had already trotted off to go to bed. Hmm, maybe a little hint might not hurt then...or rile up any frustrations.

He hoped.

“It's...getting pretty late, huh,” Persef began slowly, sitting up a little bit.

Aiidas glanced over at him for a long second before turning his gaze to the ticking temporal gauge. “I suppose it is.”

“Are you sleepy, because, I'm feeling kinda tired myself and I was just wondering if maybe you were thinking about sleeping soon or something, seeing as it's probably not a good idea to stay up so late, you get all tired in the night later, and then it gets even harder to go to sleep when you're supposed to,” Persef's fingers tangled in the tips of his hair, ending with the rather lame, “...you know?”

The seatroll raised an eyebrow and Persef thought he could see the sleeplessness in there so he decided to change tactics a little bit to something that might possibly get a better reaction. At least he wasn't outright irritated. That was a good sign right? He pushed his hair out of the way, fixing him with what he hoped was a pitiful look. “You said you'd help keep the daymares away.”

An understanding look came over the other's face, and his lips quirked up in a smile. “Ah, I see. Well I am a troll of my word...” He drew a little closer, thankfully not tripping over anything else as he extended a hand toward Persef. Persef took it with a smile of his own, allowing the other to pull him to his feet. “You'll stay over again?”

He nodded quickly, glad for the chance to help Aiidas go to sleep, and maybe lessen those dark smudges under his eyes, if only a little bit. Aiidas kept his hold on Persef's hand as they entered his room, his lusus already curled up by the side of the violet-tinted bed. The seadweller sighed as he lay down, and Persef jumped at the chance to tuck him in carefully, removing the other's glasses and setting them lightly aside before joining. Aiidas curled up tight around him and Persef was not the least bit surprised to hear a deep yawn rumble through his chest.

He'd been right; not two minutes had passed before Aiidas had slipped into sleep, his grip barely relaxing as his body did, his lips giving a near-perpetual kiss to the top of Persef's head where they rested. Persef smiled a little wider, smoothing his fingers over Aiidas' arms; he could feel sleep encroaching and he wasn't of the mind to fight it.

“Sleep well.”

***


End file.
